Frustrated
by PercabethRox2435
Summary: Misaki never thought he'd feel this way. He blames Usagi for it. Or, where Misaki is sexually frustrated, and Usagi is out town. One shot


Frustrated

Misaki never thought he could like this. After all, it was Usagi-san who was the one in heat constantly. Misaki blames Usagi-san for this. Blames him for making him _sexually frustrated._

_OoooO_

It began when Usagi left to go abroad for a few days. He had some award ceremony to attend, so he left, but not before expressing his ardent dislike at leaving Misaki all alone. He even tried to fool his publisher, Aikawa-san, into letting him stay behind by changing the date of the ceremony on her phone, but it seemed like she had a third sense in relation to Usagi's tricks. So finally, Usagi was forced to leave Misaki behind, with a bribe from Aikawa that if he promised to take part in all the events related to the award ceremony, he'd be allowed to take a day off and spend it with Misaki.

So, for the next few days, Misaki did whatever he couldn't do in Usagi-san's presence. He called Todo over, he talked briefly with his brother and called them over so he could spend time with Mahiro, and he invited Kaoruko over for a day, so they could practice baking. He even called Ijuuin to talk to him (but that left a sour taste as the Manga artist insisted that Misaki go out with him, which of course Misaki denied). He literally went into the extent of cleaning the condo completely. Despite all these distractions, Misaki felt bored and irritated. He didn't know exactly why he was in such a bad mood, but he usually snapped at whoever he met and was in that mood till the night before Usagi's return arrived.

He was on his way to store, wanting to get the ingredients to make Usagi's favourite dish to celebrate his return tomorrow, when he suddenly started thinking about Usagi-san. He started doing that a lot, thinking about the man, how it was so boring without his annoying antics and moody personality. He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't even realize that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry", he immediately said. The other man apologized as well, and on a better glance, Misaki realized that it was a doctor that he had bumped into. The man was picking up is phone, about to call someone, when he realized that his phone had died.

"Dammit", the man cursed and looked at Misaki. "Sorry", he said sheepishly, "I'm in a hurry. You see, someone special is waiting for me back home, and I don't like to keep him waiting. Are you in a hurry too?"

Misaki shook his head, "I'm just going to buy some vegetables for dinner. Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's quite alright", the man said. "I'm Nowaki by the way. I'm a pediatric doctor."

"I'm Misaki."

"Can I ask you something Misaki?", Nowaki asked with a smile.

"What?"

"Why do you have a frown on your face? You look frustrated."

Misaki sighed, "I really don't know. Ever since this person with whom I'm staying has gone, I'm just generally moody. I constantly think of them and am just generally annoyed constantly."

Nowaki seemed to understand Misaki's issue, but Misaki was not expecting the doctor's following words. "You must be sexually frustrated."

Misaki yelped, "WHAT?!"

The doctor didn't seem fazed at Misaki's reaction. "You are constantly moody, hormonal and keep on thinking of this person. These are the symptoms seen when one is sexually frustrated. It's alright though, you are at that age where these situations are bound to occur. I'm not gonna make you feel more uncomfortable", the doctor added, "but take care of yourself", he leaned in a little closer, "if you know what I mean", he whispered.

Misaki blushed a bright crimson, making Nowaki laugh. "Take care Misaki-kun."

After hearing that, Misaki ran back to the condo, Nowaki's words constantly running through his mind.

It made sense, Usagi was always the one who'd fulfil Misaki's sexual desires (not that Misaki would admit it of course). With him gone, Misaki would feel like that, he was a hormonal teen after all. But to make it so obvious…. he hadn't expected that. He also didn't like masturbating. It felt dirty and wrong to him (but it wasn't like he never did it. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right?). So, he could do nothing, but wait for the man to get back and have him fulfil his wishes.

_OoooO_

When Usagi returned, he was tremendously surprised when Misaki didn't stop him when he returned and kissed his young lover. He was even more surprised when he tried to take Misaki to the bedroom, and the younger man didn't even once try to stop him. His heart skipped a beat, when in the process of love-making, Misaki uttered those three words that made Usagi's heart soar.

"_Maybe I should make more of these trips"_, he thought when Misaki had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. _"Making him so sexually frustrated is always fun."_

**-END-**


End file.
